


Miss The Quidditch

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>衛斯理雙頰的紅潮已經吞沒了原本的白皙，誠實地反應出了主人的感度良好。衛斯理伸出一根手指，咬住了指節處。<br/>跩哥因為對方的肢體動作而下身緊熱，梅林，他的紅髮情人簡直是個災難，居然能折磨他的感官到如此地步。</p><p>他非幹了這個災難不可，不然他會崩潰。</p><p>中文字數：10123字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss The Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> 改編自原作小說第六集，與電影版的內容稍有出入，並且保留了原作的榮文設定。

Miss The Quidditch

 

跩哥‧馬份又一次缺席了魁地奇比賽。

今天即將展開的是葛來分多和赫夫帕夫的對抗，而他老早就決定好，要妥善地利用這段時間到萬應室，進行主人交咐給他的偉大任務。

但是在那之前，發生了一個意外，那就是榮恩‧衛斯理的中毒事件。

這是跩哥犯下的一個低級錯誤，他讓那個窮鬼衛斯理從葛來分多魁地奇隊暫時性地失去了守門手的位置。  
順帶一提，代替衛斯理上場的是寇馬‧麥拉，個子高大又自以為是的史拉轟愛徒之一。

不過這對跩哥而言並不是值得關切的事，眼下還有更重要的任務在他身上，儘管他相當在意紅頭髮的身體狀況──通常他並不會直接承認這一點，但是事實是他和那個窮鬼早就暗地裡交往了一年以上。

好的，無論如何，紅髮衛斯理沒有因此死亡，他只要有這個消息就已經足夠了，因為主人沒有給他太多的時間，去完成這項比想像中更困難的目標。

他弄了些變身水，讓克拉與高爾喝下，裡頭各摻了兩個女孩的頭髮，他們不是第一次做這個了，跩哥收集了各式各樣的學生毛髮，這能使克拉和高爾在替他放哨時不那麼引人耳目。

在校園的大部份師生都往比賽場地移動時，跩哥也行動了，他領著變身為小女孩的克拉和高爾，他們經過幾個窗戶，那條走廊很快就會有個彎。

但是他停下了，在走廊迎面而來的人是哈利‧波特。  
跩哥勾起了他慣有的嘲諷笑容，重新跨起步子，他將要與對方擦肩而過。

「你要去哪裡？」在他們相距不到幾公分時，波特說話了，理所當然的質問口吻讓他覺得厭煩。

「是喔，我一定要告訴你，因為這是關你家的事，波特。」跩哥冷冷地說著：「你趕快去吧，他們正在期待『被選中的隊長』，」頓了頓，他又補充了另外一句：「『得分的男孩』──或隨便什麼他們最近加給你的封號。」

在他這樣說的同時，克拉噗嗤一聲笑了出來，這讓波特憤怒地瞪了他一眼，而克拉，或者該說女孩，只是漲紅了臉，低下頭，沒有蠢到暴露身份。

跩哥哼聲，從波特身邊走過，克拉跟高爾沉默地跟著他，他還能感受到背後有道不信任的目光。

他想著那個爛疤頭為何會出現在此地，身為一個魁地奇隊的隊長，不應該在這個時間才匆匆趕去球池，更別說連球衣都還沒換上。

然而在下一個轉角後，一切的答案都昭然若揭了，因為走廊的另一頭便是醫院廂房，不能上場的衛斯理自從事件發生後一直躺在那兒，波特顯然是去探望榮恩‧衛斯理，不會有別的原因了。

跩哥忽然有種懷念的感覺，他已經整整一個禮拜沒看見他的紅髮男孩了，先不論對方的狀況是否真的有這麼嚴重，得在病房裡待著，錯過所有的課堂，或只是單純想裝病，把不喜歡的課都蹺掉。  
但是歸根究底，始作甬者不是別人，正是他自己，是他在蜂蜜酒裡下了毒，原以為這瓶酒會穩妥地交給鄧不利多，然而事情卻沒往他預料的方向發展，巧合地害到了他的秘密情人。

事發當天他曾經繞到這裡一趟，他無法道歉，因為那會使他的任務內容曝光，但是他應該去看一下對方的情況，可當他見到從醫護室走出來的爛疤頭波特、麻種格蘭潔和骯髒的半巨人海格時，跩哥就記起了自己的使命，主人給他的行動是絕對機密的，哪怕是一點線索都不能留下。

想想看，如果被其他人知道他去給衛斯理探病，又會有多少流言被傳得滿天飛呢。

更重要的是，該死的波特在這段時間，只要一有空檔，就是待在醫院廂房陪著衛斯理，或是……跟蹤他。跩哥已經注意到那個波特開始懷疑自己了，他必須更加地小心，不能有半點差池。

所以他至今為止還沒進去過醫院廂房，探望他的紅髮情人。

而現在是個絕妙的時間，全校的老師和學生都已經前往球池看比賽去了，除了克拉和高爾，沒人會知道他去哪裡又做了什麼，並且爛疤頭波特去當那個『得分的男孩』了，不能夠監督著他的一舉一動。

跩哥決定稍微改變一下計劃，雖然他還沒能達成主人的要求，這點令他很焦慮，但是他仍然打算先進一趟醫院廂房，再去萬應室。

他無視於克拉和高爾驚異的眼神，打開了廂房的門。

「噢，哈利，比賽已經開始了，你是不是忘了什麼──」紅髮抬起頭，看見了來人後，露出了不亞於克拉和高爾的吃驚神情：「馬份？！你怎麼……」

他挑了半邊眉，有些不愉快地哼聲道說：「似乎除了爛疤頭，其他人都不把你當回事，你是這麼想的，不是嗎？」

「跩哥‧馬份！」衛斯理的耳根紅了起來，接近髮色。跩哥知道對方生氣了，因為他太善於挑釁紅髮，而且他總是喜歡這麼做。

但此刻是個太過難得的機會，他沒必要把時間浪費在吵架上，儘管他享受於彼此的拌嘴，也不該是現在。

「聽說你中毒了，」跩哥走近了紅髮，試著讓自己看起來不那麼討人厭，「至少你還活著。」

「唔……」衛斯理很快地放軟了凶惡的表情，但隨及便警戒地打量著跩哥身後的兩個女孩。

跩哥笑了笑，他當然知道紅髮在顧慮些什麼，因為他們表面上的關係是水火不容的，而實際上也是如此，他們的戀愛關係有些可笑，因為彼此都沒有放太多的信任在對方身上。

「給你的。」跩哥繞到克拉和高爾身後，將她們一齊推了出去：「怕你在廂房裡無聊，所以我找了兩個女孩來陪你，」克拉和高爾詫異且憤怒的回頭瞪著他，他故意忽略了她們的眼神，而揶揄著紅髮：「怎麼樣，是否感激我的慷慨？」

紅髮睜大了眼睛，不可致信地在跩哥與她們身上來回看著。

跩哥只是笑著，紅髮不知道她們是誰，甚至不確定該採取什麼樣的態度回應他，他覺得這樣相當有趣，扣除掉克拉和高爾不滿的視線的話。

「真搞不懂你在想什麼。」衛斯理停止了打量的目光，有些悻悻然的將手交叉於後腦，枕了下去：「我已經有女朋友了，白痴。」

「文妲‧布朗？」跩哥哼笑著，「你這陣子似乎冷落了她。」

「你怎麼知道我冷落她？」衛斯理話才出口，便又露出懷疑的眼神：「我是指，你什麼時候對這些事情感興趣了？」

「我一點都不感興趣，」跩哥放慢了語調：「我可不想知道你和那個女孩進展到什麼階段。」

「那你又是從哪裡聽來的？」衛斯理好奇地問道。

跩哥冷笑了聲，他道：「布朗纏著波特問你的事呢，」看出紅髮的表情並不理解他的意思，他補充道：「有鑒於波特不怎麼高明的跟蹤技巧，走在前面也能聽得一清二楚。」

「跟蹤？」衛斯理皺了皺眉，「哈利還在懷疑你？我明明跟他說過了──」

跩哥的胃沉重了起來，他知道波特的懷疑不是沒有根據的，他的確是在做一些不被允許的事，而他的紅髮情人卻選擇相信他，這讓他感到某種程度上的內疚。  
可是他們的理想是崇高的，他正在替他的主人服務，他沒對紅髮說過實話。

同時他也明白，紅髮很多事情沒告訴過他，比方說之前的鄧不利多軍隊，或是現在仍有其他組織，他們的立場是相對的，基於這點，他們很有默契地沒有問過對方這類話題。

跩哥看著紅髮的輪廓，他發現這一週下來對方似乎瘦了點，可能和龐芮夫人的健康飲食有關，這讓他又覺得有點抱歉。

紅髮也在此時直勾勾地望著他。

忽然湧上心頭的情緒讓跩哥想緊緊地抱著對方，他側過臉，對克拉和高爾說道：「你們先到外面等著，我很快就好。」

克拉和高爾對視了一眼，然後聳了聳肩，離開時順手帶上了房門。

現在這間偌大的廂房只有他們兩個人。

「她們是誰？」衛斯理放下了手，紅髮現在不再枕著它了，而是稍微坐挺了身子，依舊目不轉睛地盯著他的臉。

跩哥眨了眨眼，緩緩坐到了對方的病床上，半是神秘地說道：「可以信賴的人。」

紅髮沒答腔，只是以鼻哼做為回應。

他湊近對方的臉，那是可以細數著小雀斑的距離，並且發現到衛斯理的淡金色的睫毛上沾了點東西，跩哥伸手將之撫去，然後撥開了擋在眉毛前的紅色劉海，在露出來的額頭上輕輕地烙下一個吻。

他們凝視著彼此。

跩哥喜歡紅髮所擁有的藍湖色眸子，看起來澄澈閃亮，尤其與那頭火燄般的髮色相配，還有立體的鼻子，以及飽滿的淡紅色唇瓣。

他的視線停留在那裡，唇瓣上的細細唇痕就像在邀請他。

「想接吻嗎？」也許是注意到了跩哥的目光，衛斯理這樣對他說，表情看起來有些調皮。

而跩哥只是挑了半邊眉，快速地回答了一句：「不想。」紅髮也因為這句話而和他一樣的挑眉，跩哥補充道：「我怕沾上那個女人的口水。」

衛斯理的睫毛隨著主人的動作晃了晃，「你會吃醋？」

「完全不會。」跩哥壓低自己，輕咬著對方的耳朵：「你不愛她，我知道。」

衛斯理因他的囓咬而笑了起來，跩哥很清楚紅髮男孩的敏感點，耳朵是其中之一，每當紅髮情緒激動時，耳根子也會跟著發紅，他沒有用很大的力氣，只是溫柔地以齒緣輕啃著。

「你確定？」衛斯理邊笑邊說。

「肯定的。」他說，並且伸出舌頭惡意地舔了對方的耳垂，在撫過細小絨毛時紅髮也因此敏感地顫抖著，「因為我是如此了解你，甚至是耳朵以外的地方。」

跩哥的舌尖滑過了對方的耳根，有幾絲片髮落在這裡，他沒有太在意它們，而是順著紅髮的腮幫來到了白皙的頸部，他同樣欣賞衛斯理的脖子線條，並且那裡有著獨特的香味，有點像是沐浴在陽光下的青草。

跩哥相信文妲‧布朗對紅髮的認識遠遠不如他，她八成不知道衛斯理喜歡被吻頸子，不然早就在上面種下無數個吻痕了。

他這樣想，便不懷好意地吸允著對方細嫩的肌膚，發出了嘖嘖的聲音。

紅髮一聲驚呼，讓他感到很滿意。

跩哥曾經看過他的紅髮男孩和文妲‧布朗接吻，一個淫蕩的婊子，勾引他的人。  
說他完全不介意，那是不可能的，但是他不會讓自己看上去在乎這些，至少不要讓紅髮以為，自己是個善妒的、非對方不可的愚蠢男人。

而且他並非完全說謊，畢竟紅髮不愛文妲‧布朗，他的小鼬鼠只是覺得新鮮罷了。  
看吧，現在那個女人正漸漸被疏遠，跟本不值得一提。

唯一值得掛心的，只有那個討人厭的爛疤頭，總是死皮賴臉的黏在他的紅髮身邊，還共渡了聖誕假期，簡直無可饒恕。

「你變瘦了，馬份。」衛斯理的話讓跩哥回過神來，對方的眼睛直視著他，而眉頭皺了起來：「還有黑眼圈。」

跩哥的手指壓上了自己的眼眶下方，稍微摸了摸，便漫不經心的回道：「是嗎，我沒注意。」

「好吧，雖然我不知道你有什麼陰謀，反正你也不會告訴我，」衛斯理握住了他還留在臉上的手，「但是你看起來真的糟透了。」

「你也不比我好多少。」跩哥反握住對方，並且將紅髮的手心攤平，往自己的唇邊移動，他在衛斯理的掌間落了個吻，刻薄地說道：「中毒似乎是個不錯的減重方式。」

「我可不這麼認為。」衛斯理嘟嚷著：「這是我經歷過最爛的生日。」

生日，這個單字令跩哥咋了個舌，他承認他不曉得衛斯理的生日是哪一天，然而他現在已經知道了，這得怪他從來都沒問過對方這個問題，紅髮也不曾主動聊起。

也就是說，他無意間便送出了給對方的生日禮物，難忘的中毒經驗，徹底毀了紅髮的重要日子。

沒人知道毒是他下的，但他能發誓這真的只是個意外。

「我以為窮鬼不過生日的。」跩哥的心底泛起了內疚感，他只好用有些尖銳的語言加以掩飾。

「嘿。」衛斯理不滿的把手抽離跩哥的掌握，瞪著他的眼裡冒出了敵意，「你是什麼意思？」

「沒什麼意思。」跩哥敷衍般地說著。

他比誰都清楚，紅髮是個在某種程度上很纖細的人。也許大多數的時間，紅髮都表現的粗枝大葉，像坨龍糞，或是更愚蠢，但只要觸及部份話題，紅髮便會換上另一張緊張兮兮的態度。

這樣的情況在過去五年多以來他已經看得夠多，因為每當他嘲諷對方的經濟狀況時，鼬鼠也會伸出利爪。

當然，不論是過分神經質的紅髮衛斯理，還是漫不經心的那一個，跩哥都很喜歡，兩者一樣有趣。

『赫夫帕夫的史密拿到了快浮。』就在衛斯理要出聲抱怨時，球池方向傳來一個夢幻的聲音，同樣迴響在廂房內。

紅髮有些疑惑的眨眼，跩哥忍不住欣賞起對方呆然的臉。

『他是上次的播報員，金妮‧衛斯理向他飛去，我猜是故意的──看起來就很故意。』那個聲音再次傳了過來，聽起來相當迷濛『史密上次對葛來分多很無禮，我想他現在跟他們比賽該後悔才對──哦，大家看啊，他失去了快浮，金妮從他手中奪走，我還滿喜歡她的，她人很好──』

「是露瘋子！」衛斯理忽然開心了起來，在揚起笑容的同時，頰上的小雀斑也動了起來：「聽聽看，她都說了些什麼，還挺公道的，不是嗎？」

對於公道這方面跩哥是持相反意見的，雖然他同樣瞧不起赫夫帕夫，但比起金紅色的葛來分多，他更支持赫夫帕夫多一些，而露娜‧羅古德曾以她的獅頭帽引起所有人的注意，她從未掩飾過她對他的紅髮情人的興趣，因此這個報導，讓跩哥相當不以為然。

「金妮搶到了快浮，噢，聰明的女孩。」衛斯理開始誇讚起自己的妹妹了，他重覆這段話時眉飛色舞。

跩哥嘖了聲，便伸手攫住了紅髮的下巴，以唇堵住了那張喋喋不休的嘴。

他的舌尖敲擊著對方的瓣片，這讓衛斯理自然地張開了嘴，回應這個吻。他們的舌頭彼此糾纏著，摩擦到了對方的舌苔，然後觸及上顎的紋理，又在追逐間滑過口腔黏膜，唾液讓舌頭的活動產生了聲響。

跩哥聞到的是紅髮呼吸中的淡淡氣息，不像之前都掺雜著甜食的味道，而是純粹的香味，這也許也和龐芮夫人的健康飲食有關，他不難想像紅髮在這段期間被禁止吃巧克力蛙了。

『──但現在那個大塊頭的赫夫帕夫隊員又從她那兒把快浮搶走了。我不記得他的名字，好像是比波，不對，波格──』

彷彿睡夢中的呢喃聲又傳來了，露娜‧羅古德依然以她別具一格的語調在報導這場比賽。

然而跩哥與紅髮的糾纏還沒結束，他們的舌尖在與對方跳舞，又畫了個圓，口水濕潤潤的聲音正刺激著他的耳膜，這個吻卻讓呼吸停止了運作，引導他們走向窒息般的濃烈。

跩哥終於放開了他的紅髮情人，他們粗喘著氣。紅髮的臉上泛著一個漂亮的紅暈，塗抹在雜亂的小雀斑上，並且一條透明的銀絲還掛在紅潤的嘴角邊，看上去有幾分煽情。

他的手情不自禁地撫上方才吻過的地方，姆指指腹擦過了顏色鮮明的唇痕，然後來到嘴角處，替對方抹掉了那抹唾液絲。

「你不是怕沾到文妲的口水？」紅髮這麼說的時候，還眨了下眼睛，淡金色的睫毛在窗戶玻璃透進來的陽光下印出了層層陰影。

「我改變主意了。」跩哥抿抿唇，「我發現我更傾向替你消毒。」

「喔，拜託，」衛斯理又笑了，是跩哥樂於見到的那種笑容，「你就不能坦率點嗎？」

「我一向是有話直說。」跩哥這次在紅髮的頰上停留了他的唇：「在你小小的腦袋裡回想看看，我是否曾經讚美過你的二手袍子？」

「如果是指我家很窮這點，你的確是有夠直接。」衛斯理又再次被跩哥的話給戳到痛處了，聲音聽起來酸溜溜地：「──討厭鬼。」

跩哥輕輕地笑了聲，有些捉弄性質地在對方灑著雀斑的臉龐上舔了一口，而他的手也游走在那二手毛衣上，揉著藏在裡面的腰部。

但是那並沒有持續太久，他的手便從衣襬下鑽了進去，往上摸索。

「等等──」衛斯理出聲制止了他，「那兩個女孩還在外面。」

「那不成問題。」跩哥輕蔑地說著，克拉和高爾是站在他這邊的，「我們不會讓她們等太久。」

與此同時，跩哥將手退了出來，而選擇更直接地將紅髮的二手毛衣直接向上拉起，平坦的小肚子隨即暴露在他眼前。

「你好像說過，她們是你找來給我的，」衛斯理的想法顯然還在外面的女孩子打轉：「那麼，乾脆叫她們加入我們？」

「該不會你已經玩過女孩了？」跩哥嫌惡地皺起眉頭：「文妲‧布朗？」

「你不是對我和她之間的進展沒興趣嗎。」衛斯理聳聳肩。

跩哥覺得紅髮這樣的表情相當可惡，讓他忍不住把手指移到對方的胸前，懲罰性的攆了一下。

「嘿！」衛斯理發出了一聲怪叫。

跩哥得意地笑了笑，他的銀金色頭髮隨著他的動作一起來到紅髮的胸膛，沒有隆起，那裡什麼都不算，不過是片貧瘠的沙漠，遠遠不如潘西充滿生機的青峰，但是比起任何女性，跩哥更喜歡眼前這個紅髮情人的男性胸部。

他邪惡地伸出舌頭，在透了點淡粉光澤的褐色乳頭上舔了一口。

小巧柔軟的觸感總是擄獲他的慾望，跩哥的舌面蓋住了對方微微突起的小點，他滑了幾下，便收起舌尖，改以畫圓的方式玩弄那裡。

衛斯理發出細碎的呻吟聲，跩哥很清楚，這是紅髮男孩的另一個敏感部位，它很快便挺立了起來，儘管乳頭與乳暈在男人的胸腔上只占小小的面積，但是跩哥還是注意到了這點，乳頭在衛斯理身上不全然是無用的，反而是個相當具有情趣的象徵。

他沒有遺忘另一邊的乳頭，跩哥的手撫了過去，先用掌心慢慢地繞圓撫摸著，突起的乳尖就能得到完整的搓揉，這讓它更加地翹起，而衛斯理的呻吟沒有間斷。

跩哥停止了手掌的動作，改以指腹輕按那裡，但是那樣一點用也沒有，跟本不可能真正地將它壓回去，只是讓衛斯理更加興奮罷了。

他沒上過其他男人，他不知道其他男人是否與眼前的紅髮同樣喜歡被撫摸乳首，至少他自己碰觸自己時沒有任何感覺，唯一能肯定的，便是衛斯理對此相當有快感。

『現在哈利波特在跟他的守門手吵架，』那個飄渺的聲音又傳了過來：『我不認為這能幫助他找到金探子，但也許這是聲東擊西的妙計──』

「吵架，」跩哥的舌頭又輕點了點紅髮的乳尖，「沒了你，他也不算什麼，連個守門手都不屑聽他的話。」

「至少比你好多了，」躺在床上的衛斯理笑道：「你從沒比哈利早發現金探子過。」

跩哥不喜歡聽紅髮情人取笑他，而且還替爛疤頭波特說話，他惡意地咬了下對方敏感的前端，讓衛斯理再次怪叫了出來。

他的手指也收攏起來，以指甲攫起對方的乳頭，來回摳弄著。

衛斯理的身體隨著這個刺激而顫抖，跩哥把頭離開了對方的胸前，可以看見一邊的乳暈周圍都已濕答答，這是他的口水所造成的，並且他不難發現，紅髮的褲頭已經搭好了小帳篷。

「也許在比賽上，我總是輸給那個卑鄙的爛疤頭，」跩哥有意無意地捏了捏紅髮的乳頭，「但至少我比他先發現，他最要好的窮鬼朋友身上藏起來的金探子。」

「真是噁心的說法。」衛斯理說話時是笑著的，同時推開了跩哥的手。

跩哥沒有繼續在紅髮的胸部上作文章，他決定轉移陣地，進攻對手下一個敏感帶。  
他隻手覆上了二手長褲的褲頭上，輕輕地包覆著那隆起的布料。

衛斯理深深地倒抽了一口氣。

『今天的天氣真的很好，雲朵的形狀看上去很漂亮，』球池那頭傳來了羅古德的聲音：『我個人覺得那像隻野兔，有著尖耳朵的那種。』

衛斯理的注意力顯然被吸了過去，而大笑了聲：「天啊，她都在說什麼啊，這和比賽完全沒有關係！」

「這句話我也想對你說，」跩哥的頭貼近了紅髮褲腰的幾吋前，「我們的比賽才進行到一半。」

語畢，跩哥再次探出舌頭，而他的目標換成了衛斯理的肚臍，這是他過去找出的另一個敏感點。

他的舌尖緩緩地鑽入那個小坑，在那頭來回撮弄著，紅髮的反應相當激烈，跩哥能感覺到手覆蓋住的那塊布料似乎又漲得更厲害了些。

「好癢……」衛斯理呻吟著。

跩哥滿意地離開那兒，他的舌頭慢慢向下攻進，手指熟稔地解開了對方的褲頭，便毫無阻礙地再往下舔了過去。

紅髮的胸膛起伏愈來愈急促，跩哥的手把對方的褲子又褪下了一大段，連同那條有些舊的內褲一起，隨著二手長褲被扯下來。

他現在能很清楚地看見那和主人睫毛顏色相同的恥毛了，跩哥慊意地瞧著那些淺色毛髮，無論先前已經見過多少次，他還是相當鍾於撫摸該處。

他的手指攀在紅髮的恥毛上，捏起了一小撮，打趣地搓弄，這樣看上去相當色情。

跩哥沒有讓自己的舌頭繞過那裡，而是直直地舔到了恥毛之下的半勃起性器。

衛斯理發出了他喜歡的聲音。

這次他的舌尖與他的手一起合作，愛撫著紅髮的陰莖，嘗起來有些澀澀地，但是跩哥並不排斥，因為紅髮鼬鼠的這裡同樣是屬於他的，他喜歡衛斯理陶醉的模樣，看起來相當誘惑，能激起自己更深層的性欲。

衛斯理的性器口感很好，還有著像糖果般的淡紅色，跩哥幾乎想全數吃下去。他的手滑到了兩粒小球，他把玩著，並且揉著囊袋上的細紋。

衛斯理雙頰的紅潮已經吞沒了原本的白皙，誠實地反應出了主人的感度良好。衛斯理伸出一根手指，咬住了指節處。  
跩哥因為對方的肢體動作而下身緊熱，梅林，他的紅髮情人簡直是個災難，居然能折磨他的感官到如此地步。

他非幹了這個災難不可，不然他會崩潰。

跩哥不再玩弄對方漂亮的淡紅色肉塊了，他的手拉開了衛斯理的大腿，這讓那個隱密地小穴口被展現了出來。

他的舌頭朝皺摺處舔了過去，本應用來排洩的地方，在紅髮身上又多一個功能，那就是跩哥將會把自己給放進那裡。

衛斯理更用力地咬著手指，跩哥的舌尖鑽進對方淡粉紅的屁眼裡，唾液潤滑著乾燥的部位，方便了他對紅髮的擴張。

他把舌頭給曲起來成更容易深入的形狀，在環狀肌理邊游走，發出了咕啾咕啾的水聲。

『史密還是無法持有快浮超過一分鐘，他可能得了「失敗過敏症」，真是令人同情。』羅古德的聲音又傳了過來，但是跩哥並沒有把精力花在一個瘋女孩的荒謬報導上。

他的舌頭退出了衛斯理的肛門口，而紅髮男孩正漾著水蘊的湖色眸子看著他。

跩哥的嘴角勾起了慣有的弧度，他解開自己的褲頭，拉鍊的啪喳聲似乎蓋過了女孩的報導，直到拉到最尾端，他掏出了他早已待命多時的陰莖。

衛斯理沒有拒絕他。

跩哥整個人都跪到了對方躺著的床鋪上，捧著自己的性器，龜頭鎖定在被對方沾濕的肛門處，頂在那兒，輕輕摩擦著，然後便詭詐地插入其中。

「啊──」衛斯理的聲音帶著痛楚。  
而跩哥感受到的只有美妙。

他將自己推進幾吋，炙熱的內壁吸附著他的陰莖，隨著深入而更加緊窒。

「欠幹的小屁眼。」他在完全進入時還故意調戲了對方。

「噢…閉嘴……」衛斯理在他的身下抱怨著，每一個單字的發聲都顯得有些艱難。

跩哥把身體壓低，足以舔到紅髮頸間的汗珠，鹹味在舌面漫延，他開始了他的抽送。

儘管先前已用唾液潤滑過入口處，但紅髮的腸道仍然是乾燥的，並且緊繃著，這使得他每一次的出入都得小心翼翼，就算他們老早不是第一次這樣做，這種違反常理的性交方式還是得讓身體先習慣才行。

『七十比四十，赫夫帕夫領先。』遠方傳來的聲音不是羅古德，聽起來像麥教授，但無論是誰，現在都顯得毫無意義。

跩哥全心都只繫在紅髮男孩的身上了。

在感覺到衛斯理的括約肌已經放鬆下來後，跩哥加快了他的進出速度，底下的紅髮情人扭動著身體，發出斷斷續續的哀號聲。

接著他碰到了紅髮最敏感的部位，就在那甬道之中，跩哥專心地衝刺那裡，衛斯理因此瘋狂地晃著頭，幾屢髮絲被汗水黏住了。

災難，真是災難，最磨難他的災難。

跩哥的神智只能隨慾望搖擺，他的腰比他的想法更快傳達活生生的愛意，沒有任何東西比得上紅髮衛斯理的身體，就算是主人的恩惠也不及半分。

衛斯理的叫聲混合著肉塊的撞擊聲，享受地、情慾地、他可愛的小鼬鼠因他而呼喚著，他愛死了這個。

接著跩哥的陰莖忽然被夾緊，衛斯理先行一步高潮了。

他低吼一聲，也在對方裡面射精了。

跩哥沒有馬上抽出自己的性器，而是讓自己弓著背，趴在對方身上喘息，他的耳朵緊貼著對方的胸口，然後聽見了鮮明的心跳聲。

紅髮情人血液正在律動著，他也是。

「我還沒和女生試過這個。」他身下的衛斯理沒預警地說話了，「文妲和我只有接吻而已。」

跩哥抬起頭，看見紅髮若有所思的說著，他忍不住挑了個眉，不以為然的回覆：「我不是說過我沒興趣知道了嗎。」

「但是我有興趣說給你聽。」衛斯理似笑非笑地看著他。

跩哥重新趴了回去，靜靜伶聽對方的心音。

雖然相當難以啟齒，因為這會讓馬份家蒙羞，但是他就是無法解釋為什麼自己會深深地被對方所吸引，儘管他還是非常不屑於血統叛徒的衛斯理一家，可是榮恩‧衛斯理的存在已經大於那一切。

然而在跩哥身上還有著偉大的使命。

他忠於他的主人，就如同他忠於他的血統那般，他的父親是如此，他的母親也是，和衛斯理家不同，馬份家是最優良的純血，同時也是主人最忠實的信徒。

主人的理想是崇高且值得尊敬的，他們將會肅清那群不該存在於世界上的麻瓜，還有那些裝模作樣的麻瓜愛好者。

著名的純種叛徒，衛斯理一家也會成為掃蕩的目標。

他的紅髮情人將會面臨同樣的命運。

跩哥懷疑過這樣是否為他所樂見的結局。

基於家族慣有的高貴，這個目標是無庸置疑的，然而對於他個人，卻又害怕未來的到來。  
他無法描繪出少了紅髮男孩的藍圖，沒有人能夠像榮恩‧衛斯理一樣，把他導入最災難性的瘋狂漩渦中。雖然他們的交往是秘密的、不為人知的，卻比所有的事物來得更真實、更美好。

但是主人的命令是絕對的，他無從選擇。

跩哥覺得眼皮好沉重，他只好閉起眼睛，不要思考任何事。

衛斯理什麼也沒說，只是輕柔地拍拍他的頭，溫暖的掌心就像施了咒一樣，彷彿任何事都不再重要。

倏地，廂房門外傳來了鐵器落地的聲音，猛然驚醒了跩哥。

這是他與克拉、高爾之間說好的暗號，凡是有不速之客或突發狀況時，在他們變身為女孩的時間，都用這種方式代替發聲來警告他。

跩哥慌張地從紅髮的身上離開，他跳下床，整理自己的衣褲，他得走了，主人的任務還在等著他，而他差點就在溫存之中將它給遺忘。

衛斯理只是看著他，湖水一樣的瞳孔澄澈地好像將他給穿透。

他沒辦法對紅髮解釋太多，那些都是主人的信徒們才能知道的秘密，他得繼續將真相隱藏。

整裝完的跩哥彎下腰，撥開了衛斯理的前髮，在額上落了一吻。

「照顧好你自己。」在他的唇離開衛斯理額頭時，他聽見對方小聲地對他這樣說了。

跩哥轉過身，以最快的速度離開了廂房，並且關上門。

他沒辦法回應對方，因為他現在所做的事會讓紅髮一族邁向毀滅，以及他們的愛情。  
他連個承諾都做不到。

因為跩哥‧馬份是個懦夫。

他不同於衛斯理的勇敢與直率，他甚至不是葛來分多，勇氣不曾屬於他，也許他能夠維持著高傲的面具，在所有人的面前偽裝下去，但是攸關家族存亡的壓力與罪惡感已經讓他不堪負荷。

每隨著任務有了新的突破，他慶幸自己的性命又多了幾分保障，同時卻思忖著衛斯理的生命又往盡頭推近一分。

所有的麻瓜、純種叛徒都會消失。

克拉跟高爾在門外等了他相當一段長的時間，她們看上去十分焦急。  
跩哥想開口問她們發生什麼事，魁地奇比賽正在進行，理論上而言他還有一點時間才對，但是下一秒，他瞥見了波特被架在擔架上，一群人護送著他，正大陣仗的往這裡前進。

雖然距離還相當遙遠，但是跩哥能看見波特的頭部都是血，就在他與紅髮衛斯理忘我的做愛當下，賽場上肯定出了什麼意外。

他張望了一會，便拉開步子往另一個方向走去，克拉和高爾跟在他身後。

時間不多了，他必須馬上趕到萬應室，那是他的職責。

做為一個食死徒的。

 

END


End file.
